The electrical grid connecting America's power plants, transmission lines and substations to homes, businesses and factories operate almost entirely within the realm of high voltage alternating current (AC). Yet, an increasing fraction of devices found in those buildings actually operate on low voltage direct current (DC). Those devices include, but are not limited to, digital displays, remote controls, touch-sensitive controls, transmitters, receivers, timers, light emitting diodes (LEDs), audio amplifiers, microprocessors, other digital electronics and virtually all products utilizing rechargeable or disposable batteries.
Installation of devices utilizing low voltage DC has been typically limited to locations in which a pair of wires is routed from the voltage source. Increased versatility in placement and powering of low voltage DC products is desirable. Specifically, there is an increasing desire to have electrical functionality, such as power and signal transmission, in the interior building environment, and specifically in the ceiling environment, without the drawbacks of existing systems.
Commercial building spaces such as offices, laboratories, light manufacturing facilities, health facilities, meeting and banquet hall facilities, educational facilities, common areas in hotels, apartments, retirement homes, retail stores, restaurants and the like are commonly constructed with suspended ceilings. These suspended ceiling installations are ubiquitous, owing to their many recognized benefits. Such ceilings ordinarily comprise a rectangular open grid suspended by wire from a superstructure and tile or panels carried by the grid and enclosing the open spaces between the grid elements.
Many relatively low power devices are now supported on such ceilings and newer electronic devices and appliances are continuously being developed and adopted for mounting on ceilings. The ceiling structure, of course, typically overlies the entire floor space of an occupiable area. This allows the ceiling to support electronic devices where they are needed in the occupied space. Buildings are becoming more intelligent in energy management of space conditioning, lighting, noise control, security, and other applications. The appliances that provide these features including sensors, actuators, transducers, speakers, cameras, recorders, in general, all utilize low voltage DC power.
A conventional grid framework, such as one used in a surface covering system, includes main grid elements intersected by cross grid elements therebetween. The main and cross elements form a grid of polygonal openings into which components such as panels, light fixtures, speakers, motion detectors and the like can be inserted and supported. Known systems that provide electrification to devices, such as lighting components, in conventional framework systems utilize a means of routing discrete wires or cables, principally on an “as needed” point-to-point basis via conduits, cable trays and electrical junctions located in the space behind the grid framework.
These known systems suffer from the drawback that the network of wires required occupy the limited space behind the grid framework and are difficult to service or reconfigure. Moreover, the techniques currently used are limited in that the electricity that is provided is not reasonably accessible from all directions relative to the framework plane. For example, electricity can be easily accessed from a ceiling plenum, but not from areas within or below the plane of the grid framework of a suspended ceiling system. Further, the electrical power levels that are typically available are not safe to work with for those not trained, licensed and/or certified.
In order to reduce the problems described, track systems have been utilized. In such track systems, the tracks typically require wiring and mechanical support from the area behind the grid framework. Connecting devices are positioned between and in electrical communication with the tracks, thereby providing power from the tracks through the connecting devices to devices attached thereto. Existing track systems are typically viewable from the room space and are aesthetically undesirable. Further still, known track systems typically utilize higher voltage AC power and connect to AC powered devices, requiring specialized installation and maintenance.
In an effort to overcome some of the problems with prior systems, internal bus bars have been positioned in the ceiling grid. One such system is described in the documents related to the Emerge Alliance. Such systems provide electrical power through two parallel bus bars embedded within the support rails of a suspended ceiling. However, the bus bar electrical connection points are symmetrically arranged without any visual or mechanical indication of the polarity orientation. If the polarity orientation of the device does not match the polarity orientation of the busbars or rails of the grid, the device may not function or may be damaged. Therefore, devices which are currently connected to the bus bars must be correctly oriented with corresponding electrical polarity or employ some type of separate secondary polarity protection/compensation scheme.
What is needed is a connector which connects the device to the grid and which protects the device from failure or damage when the polarity orientation of the device does not match the polarity orientation of the rails of the grid. In particular, what is needed is a connector which corrects for polarity misalignment and which can be inserted into the grid at any orientation without damaging the device attached thereto, thereby eliminating the need for a separate secondary polarity protection device. The present invention accomplishes these needs and provides additional advantages.